How To Be a Heartbreaker
by SophieStaar
Summary: Four rules to follow. If you don't break any of these, you are officially considered a Heartbreaker. The rules are simple, but even though, Sanji has to realize that it's not so easy to obey them... ZoSan, Modern Day AU. Rated M for language and yaoi.
1. Rule 1: You gotta have fun

**Hi, sweeties~!**

**I just wanted to let you know that it's the very first fic where I have real plans for what I want to write. Usually I write on impulse, but this time it's different. I have a nice plot for each chapter.**

**And so you know, the idea came from the song How To Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds. Without this song I couldn't have started this fic. It's really great. And it gave me a wonderful idea.**

* * *

_Rule #1: You gotta have fun._

Sanji wanted to have fun.

Almost every bit of him ached for a wild abandon, and as it was just a little more than noon, the time wasn't appropriate. But the worst thing was that he couldn't even take his mind off of it by keeping himself busy with cooking meals, as all of his friends were _somewhere else_, with _someone else_, doing _something else_. Of course, it was Sunday.

And he had already had lunch.

So he did the only thing he could - he just wandered around in his flat, putting things from here to there under the name of tidying up. And then, after the sixth time he checked the tablecloth for stains, he had enough of this torture, and pulled out his phone to call the only and the last person on the earth he wanted to see today. Or anytime.

And even though, it would still be better than doing nothing until he could go to a party.

Said man picked up his phone after the third ring. However, Sanji wished he hadn't picked up at all.

"What do you want, stupid cook?"

Sanji closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as he felt the rage starting to boil inside of him at the man's voice.

"Like there's anyone who wants something from you, Marimo!" Sanji hissed, then he organized his thoughts. "Have you had lunch yet?"

The man on the other side of the line fell silent at the question. The silence hurt Sanji's ears, and it felt like his heart started to pump pure irritation into his veins instead of blood.

"Oi, shitty Marimo! Are you deaf, or what?!"

"I heard you for the first time, curly-brow!"

"Then answer me, shithead!"

"No."

Sanji felt his irritation reaching a higher level, and he had to gather all his willpower to stop himself from breaking his mobile in his tenacious grip.

"What?! Fuck, what is wrong with you?! Why can't you answer my question?!"

The other man seemed to be just as irritated. "I already did, dumbass!"

"What? Whe-" he started, but it suddenly clicked. He'd never wanted to facepalm so much in his life. "Uhh, I see. Then what about you come to my place so I can make you something to eat?"

"I al-"

"Nah, forget it. You could never find your way out here with your sense of direction" he cut in, not giving the other man space to object the offer. "Your place it is then, I'll be there in half an hour" with that Sanji hung up with a smirk on his face. He thought his plan was just purely awesome. He could have his mind off for a while, and if their bickering with the annoying Marimo becomes wild, he could use a bit of work-out.

A bitter scowl made his way onto his features as he thought about it.

A nice work-out is the only thing that damn Moss-head is good for.

xXxXxXx

He was standing in front of Zoro's apartment, waiting for the other man to open that damned door. He was freezing his ass off, and it didn't help either that the two bags full of cooking utensils and groceries pulled real hard at his precious hands.

When Zoro finally let him in, he almost broke into furious tears.

"What, asshole! I've been standing here for almost fifteen fucking minutes! What the hell were you doing?!" he yelled at the other man when stepping in. The warmth of the house was more than welcomed by him after the freezing cold outside, and he couldn't help but shiver at the pleasant feeling.

"Fell asleep."

"As expected. You're still a lazy moron, as always," Sanji rolled his eyes starting to take his coat off.

Zoro just glared at him, then turned around and walked back to the couch he was previously napping on before Sanji woke him up.

"Where are you going?! This is not a way to treat a guest!" the blonde snapped at him, then grabbed his bags.

"You know where the kitchen is," Zoro answered dully from the living room then turned on the TV. Hell, he didn't even want this! The blonde just had to call and barge in to have all of his plans destroyed!

Fuck. Now he had to sit here with his most hated enemy...

Well, that last part was obviously a lie. He hadn't let him in if he was his enemy, or less if he hated Sanji.

No, he didn't hate him, they just... had something unusual about their relationship. To others it could appear that they couldn't stand each other, but that wouldn't be the truth either. As for Zoro, he had this strange respect for the blonde, and to say at least he was quite fond of the other man too.

To make things clear, yeah, Zoro felt attracted to Sanji, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

He couldn't deny he felt this way, but he thought about the consequences of approaching the man that way more than once. Fuck, that was all he was thinking about when Sanji was around! But he knew he wouldn't do anything. As for fact, he wasn't afraid of the blonde rejecting him - he knew for sure the other was bi - but he just couldn't imagine them being together. And yeah, it seemed like Sanji simply hated him. So much for a good fuck, when that damn curly-brow wouldn't even let Zoro touch him... Besides fighting, that's it.

So he settled for fighting, as that was the best thing he could get from Sanji. And yeah, it was enough.

No, he wasn't in love - obviously, _he wasn't_! - but there had been nobody else in his life that caught his attention like that. Since Kuina, of course.

So it was unusual and strange, and that's why they tried to interact as little as they could.

But now Sanji was in his apartment, in his kitchen, preparing lunch just for him. He was a bit flattered, but deep down he knew the other was just there because all of their friends were busy somewhere.

Oh, and that was another thing why their relationship was a bit off.

They had the same friends, they went to the same clubs, they had even attended the same schools! It was unbelievable, but at the same time somehow it wasn't.

Zoro cleared his mind and tried to take another nap while the blonde was cooking, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and imagined the little village he grew up in, the chilling wind, the scent of bamboo, steel and freshly cut grass, the smiling face of his sensei, the touch of his first katana under his fingertips...

But it suddenly vanished when the continuing clinking sounds emerged into his mind from the direction of the kitchen. He opened his eyes and sighed, wishing he had had the chance to cut Sanji's plans off when he called him. But no, he had accepted his fate, this tempting opportunity to get closer to the cook - again. He could have called him back to tell him he already had plans for today, and he could have gone to Mihawk like he originally wanted. But as the way it was now, he had to pass up on a good spar and a nice fuck with the older man, just because the blonde was bored and had nothing better to do than cooking lunch for his rival.

Yeah, life sucks.

Not more than an hour later Sanji finished cooking, and placed a steaming plate of food on the table in front of the Marimo who was just staring at him in a strange way. A few seconds passed by, and Sanji decided he wouldn't be the one to break the awkward silence, so he just met the other's gaze with one of his own.

It was unbearable. He tried to keep his composure, but after a few painfully slow seconds he gave up.

"Well?!" he snarled, glaring at the green haired man viciously.

"Well what?" Zoro raised an eyebrow, with an undeniable smirk playing on his face.

"Aren't you going to eat?! I came here just to make you lunch, asshole! At least try it! And wipe that smug look off your face!" Sanji snapped. He felt furious, and he wanted nothing but to kill this bastard. But then again, Zoro started eating, and the momentarily awe that passed his features made the cook stop.

If he hadn't paid attention, he probably couldn't have seen that look on the swordsman's face, and therefore he couldn't have asked what he asked after the few seconds of shock passed by.

"Is it good?"

"Edible," came the low grumble from Zoro, but the blonde was satisfied with this answer. He let himself give out a little smile, then turned around and left the Marimo alone in the room.

Only after the cook left did the green haired man allow himself a satisfied growl. The food was not just edible, it was fucking _fantastic!_ It was probably the most delicious food he had ever eaten, not that he would ever admit that. The various tastes flooded his senses, and he felt as if the world grew wider at the intense feeling.

Sure as hell, it was fantastic.

Neither of them knew how it came to this, but they were sitting together on the couch, watching some lame old western movie. Then Sanji flipped out his lighter attempting to light a cigarette but a tanned hand slapping the lighter away stopped him.

"Wha-?"

"No smoking in my house, curly-brow," Zoro growled.

"Then where should I go?! I really need a smoke now. "

"I think that there are enough windows in my apartment. Go choose one. But on the second thought, I don't think that you're capable of doing such easy tasks, like finding a window..."

"You wanna fight?!" the blonde man yelled, the frustration rising in him once again.

"Hell yeah. But go smoke first."

As much as Sanji didn't want to comply, he moved away from the swordsman and opened a big french window at the end of the living room.

After lighting his cig, he happily inhaled a lungful of smoke then blew it out softly into the chilly air.

He watched as the sun started to go down, and bathed in the last rays of it. He smiled a bit when he thought about his old man Zeff, then a few disturbing memories came to his mind, and the smile faded away. He looked at the now red night sky, and let out a soft whimper. The air was cold, almost freezing, but at the moment he didn't mind it. It was still better than being hungry to death...

Zoro watched as the blonde man leaned out the window, and he suddenly felt a warm, calming feeling spreading trough his body, like the cook was meant to be there.

He shook his head in denial, and stepped closer to the man observing the sunset.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do to make their relationship better; the damn ero-cook still hated him. So he just stood there, breathing in the presence of the other.

"Marimo," the blonde said after a while. "How long are you planning to stand there?"

"As long as I want, shithead" Zoro responded, then turned around and started walking back to the living room.

"Hey, wait," Sanji yelled, and the swordsman stopped abruptly. "I wanted to ask... Uhm... What are you doing tonight?"

The green haired man flashed a furious glare towards the cook.

"It seems that after you fucked up all my plans, I'll be sulking in my room thinking about how much of a fucking asshole you are."

Sanji felt the anger boiling in his chest, and he did nothing to stop it from erupting. He was dangerously close to cut a few Marimos up with his precious knives.

"Oh well, I wanted to invite you to a club with me, but it seems you're not interested."

His voice was dull, but sarcastic, and it sliced through Zoro's skin.

A club? _With Sanji?_ Not interested?

Fuck no, he was in!

He tried not to look so eager, so he calmed down his nerves and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?"

xXxXxXx

The club was nearly empty as they made their way to the bar across the dance floor. Sanji was smiling happily as they neared the beautiful bartender, and Zoro just frowned at the blonde man's attitude. He was getting used to it, dammit.

"Hi, lovely," Sanji greeted the brown haired girl and she gave him a grin in response. "How are you today, my beautiful flower?"

"Like you don't know already. It's the same as usual... Really, there's nothing to do until midnight, you know, that's when the club hours start."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, we're a bit early, but I just couldn't stay at home when I knew that a magnificent and irresistibly wonderful woman is waiting for me here," Sanji swooned at the girl, and Zoro rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he really agreed to accompany this idiot to the club, considering he knew it would get to this. The cook would flirt with every living creature that had a pussy and a pair of breasts, and he would have to watch it.

No, he decided, he didn't have to watch the ero-cook. All he had to do is find someone whom he could bring home.

Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

The only problem with that was that the club was still nearly deserted. There were only few people sauntering in there, and after a glance at them Zoro knew he wouldn't want anything with them. He had had his experiences with creepy old men and clingy 'already eighteen' teenage girls. He didn't need that now.

So he got back to the original plan, and ordered beer from the bartender girl Sanji was chatting up. He didn't care that he interrupted their conversation; he didn't give a fuck when Sanji glared at him either.

He drank the beer real fast then ordered another two. After drinking those, he settled for something stronger – sake, yeah, that was it –, because the beer didn't help him get rid of his obligations. And finally, oh, how he was longing for that feeling, he felt the familiar buzz in his veins and started to get a bit light-headed. He was chuckling to himself observing the slowly growing crowd of people in the club. He didn't pay attention to Sanji or the girl anymore – he was looking for someone to pick up.

Then he noticed someone. His eyes caught sight of the man at the moment he stepped on the dance floor, and he couldn't seem to let go. He watched the man curiously, trying to get as much information as he could.

His appearance was good, Zoro noted. He had a handsome, angular face with striking green eyes, full lips and a nice smile. His hair was blond, although it wasn't as well-cared for as the cook's… Wait, why was he thinking about the cook?

He eyed the man on the dance floor, hoping to find out if he was okay with getting it on with dudes. He followed his movements warily, waiting for something to happen and then it did. The man looked in the swordsman's eyes and gave him a little smile. Zoro wasn't sure, but he suspected that the man had a slight blush on his cheeks. How cute.

So that answered his question then.

Well, time to make a move if he wanted some action tonight.

He headed straight to his prey with long, determined steps, looking exactly like a beast, and he knew he was incredibly hot like that. He was confident enough to believe in what others said – that if it were for his looks, he could have anyone at his feet if he wanted to. Until he didn't open his mouth, that's it.

He was smirking as he approached the blonde. From the other's behavior he already knew that he got the green light, and nothing could possibly go wrong if he wanted the man in his bed tonight.

"Hey, Zoro!"

Oh yeah, speak of the devil.

Damn ero-cook.

Zoro hesitated for a second then turned to Sanji, already opening his mouth to ask what on earth he wanted from him, but then he saw him standing awkwardly a few steps away from him.

He looked... nervous, almost shy, and he had a strange air to him that Zoro couldn't quite catch. The dancing blonde on the dance floor already forgotten, he stepped closer to the cook, trying to get a better look at him. From this little distance he could easily spot the redness the cook was sporting on his cheeks, the slightly hazy blue eyes and the way he tried to keep his balance.

Oh right, the curly-brow was drunk.

Sanji didn't even know why he was there. Clearly it had to do something with Zoro, because he wouldn't just call his name for nothing. He tried to remember the reason he approached the swordsman, but every answer seemed to slip out from his grasp. He had a hard time concentrating, and it didn't help either that the damn Marimo started mocking him.

"I knew you can't hold your liquor, you were always such a light-weight."

"Shut up, Moss-head! I'm trying to think!"

"Must be hard that you're unable to."

"Do you have a death wish?!"

Sanji felt the familiar anger and excitement burning in his chest, and as he was starting to lift his leg to kick the idiot's head off, he noticed the reason why he was here behind the swordsman.

A blonde, handsome man with bright green eyes.

And that was when Sanji changed tactics, and instead of kicking he grabbed the hem of Zoro's shirt and yanked him closer. He put his lips to the other's on impulse, and flicked out his tongue to get a taste of the swordsman. He wasn't thinking, he was lost in the sensations he was experiencing.

Zoro was shocked. Now, that was an understatement. He couldn't find the power in himself to push the cook away, and after a few moments he gave in and opened his mouth to let the cook in. The curious tongue licked his way inside the hot cavern, and Zoro fought back a pleasurable moan as the wet muscle discovered every little corner of his mouth. He didn't want it to end, no, he didn't.

He grabbed the cook's hips for support as his legs almos gave in, then pulled Sanji closer, aching to feel his body against his own. He slowly slid a hand down towards the man's rear, waiting for Sanji to back down from the situation, but it appeared that the cook was still occupied with their oh so delicious kiss.

Zoro grabbed the ero-cook's ass, and grunted as their groins were pushed together. He felt the blonde's erection clearly trough their pants, and he loved the feeling. He wanted to take everything the other had to offer.

As Sanji felt the hot hardness pressing to his own, he almost inmediately snapped out of the haze he was in. He knew he was freaking out. But it was the fucking Marimo he was making out with in the middle of a crowded night club!

He pushed himself away from the swordsman, and took a quick step backwards. He looked terrified, and as he replayed the scene in his head, he just got more freaked out. What the fuck was he doing?!

He did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my crappy fic~ I appreciate reviews of any kind. I would love to know what you think about the story.**

**And also, I have to apologize if I made any serious mistakes. English is not my native language...**


	2. Rule 2: Don't get attached to

**Hi everyone! I want to thank all of you who took time for writing a review for this crappy fic! **

**You're all ****_incredible_**** and ****_amazing_****, and you made me so fucking happy! I hope I'll get some more for this chapter too, even though it's a bit shorter than the first one. Sorry guys.**

**So thank you again! 3**

* * *

_Rule #2: Don't get attached to._

Sanji was having a hard time concentrating. He was panting heavily, leaning against the closed door of his flat and trying to figure out exactly what the fuck had just happened. He still felt a bit dizzy, but the shock of realization that he fucking kissed the Marimo was doing a great job clearing his head. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and it felt like it would explode any minute.

He forced his body to relax, and slid down to the cold floor of his apartment. He didn't want to feel like this. He hadn't wanted for that to happen. He thought the night would pass like usually, without any incidents – no, wait, incidents happened all the time when he was out with his friends, so why was this different?

Because he kiss that bastard! Ont he lips! No, he was nearly making out with the shitty moss-head!

His face was burning as he remembered the feverish touch of the Marimo on his body.

But wait… How on earth did they end up like that?

He made an attempt to remember what happened exactly, but his memories were fuzzy. Fuck, he shouldn't have drunk that much… Ugh…

He knew that he was the one who insisted the bastard came with him. But at the time he wouldn't have known this was going to happen, right? And he didn't like it either! It was… just the heat of the moment and the alcohol that was messing with his head.

He sighed and tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

Oh God. What a shitty Sunday night…

xXxXxXx

He was groggy as hell. He always put a great effort into cooking, but this time something was… missing. His food was still amazingly delicious, but it didn't have that special taste to it like it usually did. Yes, something was wrong, and it seemed like his collegues also noticed it.

"What the fuck are you doing, eggplant?" Zeff grumbled from behind him, but he continued preparing food like nothing had happened. "I asked what the fucking hell are you doing, you useless shit!"

Sanji tried to avoid the fatal kick that was aiming for his head, but it still hit his left shoulder, and he moaned from the incredible pain that shot up to his neck from his shoulder. He spun around to facet he old geezer with a terrifying scowl on his face.

"You're ruining my cooking, old man!" he screamed back to him.

Zeff didn't seem impressed, more like… angry as hell. "You're the one who's runing your cooking, shitty little eggplant!"

"Don't say stupid things like that! I would never make shitty food!" Sanji just got more and more irritated with each passing second. He knew he wasn't paying attention, but no-one should have noticed it. It was the bastard Marimo's fault all alone!

"Then let me taste it," Zeff pointed to the soup Sanji was making at the moment. The look on the old man's face told Sanji that the shitty old geezer already assumed that Sanji fucked it up.

He stepped away from the boiling soup, letting his old man closer to the counter, and said man turned to face Sanji with a stern look on his face after a few seconds. "You used too much salt."

Sanji should have expected the kick aiming straight to his chin, but as it was, he couldn't block it fast enough. It struck him like a lightning, and he flew back a few steps from the power of the attack.

"Sanji fucked up a soup?" came the annoying voice of Patty from the entrance to the kitchen, and Sanji inmediately regretted coming to work today.

"What? Sanji used too much salt?" Carne's voice was more amused than surprised. "You know that means something?"

"Means what?" Patty asked with a confused look on his face, and that's when Sanji began to blush furiously. He knew exactly what Carne meant, but it was bullshit. That couldn't be true, could it? Oh fuck, no! Carne was just making things up!

"It looks like our shitty good-for-nothing chef is in love," Carne explained mockingly. Sanji glanced at his old man, but he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"But he's in love all the time!" Patty exclaimed. "I don't get it."

"Well, obviously he's in love for real, this time."

"Shut up, bastards!" Sanji yelled. "Get back to work, now!"

"Oi, won't you tell us who's the lucky girl?" Carne asked with a mischievous smile, wriggling his eyebrows. He even managed to avoid the knife striking towards him at the last minute.

"I said GET BACK TO WORK!"

Zeff was still standing there, watching his adopted son with an unreadable look on his wrinkled face. "I'll kick the shit out of you if you don't get back to normal soon, little egplant."

Then he walked away. Sanji's gaze lingered on on the back of the retreating old geezer but he didn't respond. He also knew he had to do his best if he wanted to achieve his dream.

He let out a deep sigh and tried to compensate the salty taste of the soup, but he just couldn't seem to make it right. He was really frustrated, and he was craving for a cigarette.

"Patty, take over this, I'm going out for a smoke."

"Of course, you bastard," Patty spit out the last word. Sanji rolled his eyes in annoyance, but inside he was happy he could take a break to clear his head. He really should have stayed at home...

The back door of the kitchen opened to a mostly abandoned alley near Grand Line Avenue. As he stood there, he tookk out his pack of cigarettes and lighter before putting a cig between his lips and lighting it with strained movements. He inhaled deeply, sucking in the heavy smoke that filled his lungs slowly. The tension in his muscles eased out inmediately, and he blew the smoke out into the slightly chilly air of the alley.

He loved smoking here in his breaks. It was always calm and relaxing, watching as life on the busy streets seemed to just pass him by - like staring at the endless ocean. Just a few people appeared here from time to time - they usually were living near and just taking a shortcut, but there were some who were just lost.

As he noticed the slowly approaching green head of a man turning into the alley, Sanji already knew which one was the case here.

"What the hell are you doing here, moss-head?" he asked in an irritated tone. He knew he was chewing on his cigarette in frustration, but he couldn't help it.

"That's my line," answered the green haired man dully with a mostly unnoticablefrown appearing on his face.

"I'm working here, shithead!" Sanji yelled at the other furiously, and when he saw the mocking look on Zoro's face, he started again. "I mean I'm obviously on a break now, but it's the back of the Baratie! You know I work there!"

Zoro stopped abruptly and for a moment he looked confused. "The Baratie? That's ob the east side of the city... It's not supposed to be on the west!"

Sanji considered facepalming but he just gave the Marimo an unimpressed look. "So you're lost again."

"I'm not lost! I NEVER GET LOST!" Zoro shouted angrily and he took a few steps in Sanji's direction. There were only a few metres between them, and Sanji felt just more and more annoyed.

"Of course you're not lost. You just don't know where you are, and yeah, that's soooo different!" Sanji exclaimed sarcastically, his words practically dripping with venom. He was also stepping closer to the swordsman, though neither of them noticed it.

"Mind your own business, fucking cook!" Zoro gritted out between his teeth.

And that was when Sanji realized how close they were. Thejr noses were almost touching, and Sanji swore he felt Zoro's hot breath on his skin. His face instantly turned bright red as the memories from a few nights ago filled his mind. He wanted to run back into the safe warmth of his precious kitchen, but his legs didn't obey him, so he just stood there awkwardly with eyes snapped wide open in shock.

He didn't want to kiss him, he really didn't, but when he looked into dark orbs filled with uncontained lust, all common sense seemed to fly out of his mind. He grabbed the greenhaired man's thick neck in desperation, pressing his body against Zoro's hard muscles as hard and warm lips collided with his own. It felt so fucking good...

As Zoro bit his lower lip he let out a loud moan from the intense feeling, but when the sound reached his ears, he dnypped back to reality with a sqeak he would surely deny later.

He pushed the Marimo away from himself with sheer force and stared at the man in horror, panting heavily in effecf of the passionate kiss.

"What the fuck?!" Sanji gasped and took a step back, muscles tensing up once again.

"That's what I should ask! You were the one attacking me, again!"

The cook's face paled at that, and after a few moments he started to take out his pack of cigarettes.

"You're right," he said finally, blowing out the grey smoke into the night. He eyed Zoro silently for a few seconds like considering something, then he took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it away, hiding his hands inside his pockets.

"I finish work at 11. Meet me here then," he told Zoro then and started walking back into the restaurant.

Zoro stood there still for a few more minutes after Sanji disappeared behind a closing door, and tried to make sense of Sanji's behavior. When he wasn't making any process in figuring the cook out, he walked back to Grand Line Avenue, once again looking for a way to reach his desrimation. He glanced at his watch - it was half past six. Good. He had enough time to find Robin's house, ask her for advice and get back in time to meet Sanji. He quickened his pace as he walked down the wide street, still thinking about the way the cook crushed his lips onto his eagerly, the way he pushed himself against his body...

God, no. He was getting aroused...

xXxXxXxXx

Sanji was standing on Grand Line Avenue at the corner of the alley that lead to the back door of the Baratie. He was sucking on his cig furiously, constantly puffing out dark clouds of smoke like a fucking chimney. It was a freezing cold autumn night, and Sanji wasn't a big fan of standing on the street alone for almost half an hour waiting for a lost marimo. He was actually considering going home, but the excitement of seeing the swordsman again outweighted the need to tuck himself under warm covers in the safety of his bedroom. When he finally noticed the green haired man running towards hi, he fought back the urge to yell at him. He remained completely stoic even when Zoro stopped in front of him, panting heavily.

"Sorry," Zoro said, and the blond chef couldn't help frowning.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else," Sanji sighed, then his eyes locked onto Zoro's. "Before you say anything, I have to lay down the rules. It's just a one-time thing. No strings attached. And fter we're done, I don't want to hear a thing about it _ever_."

Zoro stared at the cook disbelievingly with shock clearly evident on his handsome features. He was looking for the words to respond somehow, but Sanji already passed him and started walking towards his car.

"Why… are you doing this?" Zoro asked in a confused tone after a few torturingly long seconds of silence. He stared at Sanji's back, the ever-growing sound of blood pumping through his veins echoing in his ear as his eyes lingered on the cook's form.

_I need to get you out of my system_, Sanji thought bitterly as he jumped on the driver's seat quickly, fingers tapping on the wheel as he waited for Zoro to follow him.

When the man took a seat next to him, he turned towards him with a sweet smile. "I do it because I'm horny and I want you."

Zoro swallowed audibly at that response and quickly snapped his gaze away from Sanji who just chuckled mischievously at that and started the car. It was going to be a fucking great night.

Yes. He didn't even feel anything towards Zoro, so there was just no way it would turn out badly.

_Choose somebody you could lose._

* * *

**Ahoy! Thank you for reading my fic! I really hope you liked it so far. **

**And I have to apologize ****_again_**** for my poor English. I'm still learning the language... So please, let me know if I made any serious mistakes. Okay, let me know even if it's not serious. Really. I need to know.**

**And just to make it clear, in our country if someone uses too much salt when cooking it means that they're in love. I don't know if it's the same in other countries, so... Well. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
